Fanmade Glitches
Before Posting, Please Read Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Fanmade Content Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. (think first: is this something you'd say to a little kid?) * Content must relate somehow to Lab Rats. * Content cannot contain inappropriate content. * Do not create content that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. * Do not any disturbing content. (talking religion, disturbing stories, politics, etc.) * You must follow the Posting Layout seen below before posting. (A warning will result if not followed) * Do not edit any content that is not yours. Posting Layout (must follow) When posting your fanmade glitch, you must follow this layout. Glitch Name | By: Person Any subheading needed can be added in with Subheading Title Please use this layout to avoid confusion. If you are seen ignoring it, it'll result in a warning. ---- Fanmade content starts below this line ---- Uncontrollable Super Speeding(added by PryroLecticKinisis1422) If a bionic has super speed ability when having emotional, it will glitch and cause terrible damage Hot Snot(added by RazorNovaStrike) If a human implanted with bionics comes down with a cold, they're mucus becomes heated. The longer the cold lasts, the hotter it gets. If prolonged, it can end up being able to disintegrate objects. Uncontrollable Geo-Leaping (added by Labrats1510) When someone is scared while Geo-leaping, he'll appear on a totally different place instead of where he wanted to go. For example, if he wants to go to somewhere where the sun is shining, he'll end up in Antarctica. Uncontrollable Dimensional Geo-Leaping (added by BiggerOnTheInside) When trying to hop to another dimension by the Dimensional Geo-Leaping ability, if you're scared or excited, your nervous system will teleport you to either another dimension you were thinking off or keep you in your current dimension, but either teleport you to another planet, or a random place on your current planet. For example, if I was scared and tried using this power, I would end up in another dimension but the other one I was thinking off or if excited I would end up on Mars, Jupiter, Neptune or Venus or another place on the current planet like if I was on Earth (duh) I could end up in the Arctic. Collapsing Force Field (added by Breeze13) This is when a force field collapses upon the user, either injuring them on impact or sending out a blast wave, the latter being more likely. When the user of a force field is under immense stress, is using more than one ability at once, has their bionic chip maxed out, or the force field folds under impact, this glitch will occur. It is actually quite dangerous and those with an exceptional amount of skill can purposely induce it to initiate a blast wave. Salmonella (added by JaydomStudios) If a bionic human contracts salmonella or another form of food poisoning, it will react differently due to their bionic chip. The bionic chip reacts to corrosion caused by the virus by discharging amounts of acid. This can cause numbness and slight impairing of bionic abilities in earlier stages, and complete collapse or not being able to use bionics whatsoever in later stages. If left unchecked, the bionic chip can completely dissolve into acid, which dissolve the spine and kills a person within 17 minutes Color Changing (added by awesomegirlow) The chip changes to many colors that you change into the same colors and it can be stopped with the smelliest object. Category:Fanmade Pages